Portable livestock handling panels are commonly used to create temporary holding areas or corrals for cattle, horses, etc. The conventional portable livestock panels normally consist of upstanding panel members which may be selectively detachably secured to other panels to create the desired corral configuration. However, the connecting devices which extend from the ends of the panels only permit the panels to be constructed in a predetermined arrangement since the connecting members are rigidly secured to the panel members.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved livestock handling panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described wherein the panel has selectively vertically movably connectors at its ends which may be vertically moved to enable the panels to form any desired configuration.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described wherein an elongated rod is utilized to collectively connect the ends of the panel.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.